All My Love
by WatsonNotBennet
Summary: Lizzy and Darcy are unable to spend Valentine's Day together, but write each other letters instead. Lots of tooth-decaying fluff. Sequel one-shot to The Story of Lizzy and Darcy.


**It's taken me nearly two months, but here (finally!) is a sequel one-shot! I have a few that I've started but aren't completely happy with - this was just thrown together this afternoon in a fit of productivity! Hopefully there will be more soon. Warning for a quite incredible level of sugary sweetness. I'm fairly sure I lost a couple of teeth writing this.**

 **This is a sequel to 'The Story of Lizzy and Darcy', a modern-day adaptation of 'Pride and Prejudice' about two women, Lizzy Bennet and Darcy Williams.**

Dear Lizzy,

Happy Valentine's Day!

And yes, I know that I called Valentine's day an 'over-hyped celebration of chocolate buying and a ploy to keep the card manufacturers in business', but I couldn't pass on an opportunity to tell you how much you mean to me. (I know you're doing The Face that you do whenever I do something that you deem 'ridiculous'. You're fairly predictable in that sense.)

A year ago, I could never have imagined meeting someone like you. Someone who brought the best out of me, someone who made me see the world in a different way. The past two months have been the best of my life, and I can't help but smile every time I think about the time I've spent with you so far.

I know I've said it before, but I'll say it again; I'm so sorry I can't be with you this weekend. Meetings abroad are never fun, but they're even worse when they get in the way of spending time with you. I hope this little gift helps make your evening a bit more enjoyable, and a little bit more cheerful than an evening of Netflix by yourself (Side note: please don't get ahead with _Jessica Jones_!).

I checked with Charlotte and none of the flowers in the bouquet should set off your hay fever – if so then I'm very sorry! I've ordered your favourite curry from our favourite Indian restaurant to be delivered to you at half past seven, and I've made sure I'm free Sunday afternoon so that, no matter what time-zone we're each in, we can have dinner together. Even if it's over Skype.

I finally managed to successfully use that cake recipe, with no burning cake or exploding oven doors this time! And, of course, I forgive you for laughing so hard last time I tried to make them. The results are in the tin that's with this letter. There's a pack of your favourite Whittard's tea, with a mug to have it in – to replace the one that I knocked off your bedside table that one time. The less said about that, the better! There's also the DVD of _First Impressions_ \- I know you keep saying that that film reminds you of us, and I have to say I agree with you. Although I was never so rude to you, surely?! (Apologies for my feeble attempts at humour. Although I know you're laughing now, which makes it all worth it.) Last and probably least is a pair of socks, because you have brought me round to your way of thinking. A pair of socks really can make everything a little bit better.

I hope that these little gifts will be okay until I see you on Tuesday and can give you your proper present. I wish that I was there with you. Even though right now, I'm only thinking about leaving for a few days, I'm already missing you.

I love you with all my heart. Never forget that.

All my love,

Your Darcy xxxxx

P. S. I love you I swore I wouldn't do that! Too clichéd. But I do. Love you, that is.

* * *

Darcy,

So, you've unpacked your suitcase and found this at the bottom! I'm bribing Will to slip it in. Well, he doesn't really need bribing. I think that he finds 'contributing to the epic that is Larcy' (his words, not mine!) a reward in itself. And I know that you think of Valentine's day as being, and I quote, "over-hyped celebration of chocolate buying and a ploy to keep the card manufacturers in business", but I know you well enough by now to know that you've planned something. You're a romantic, Darcy! Time to face up to it! (And I know that you're rolling your eyes. But you are a romantic, and you know it…)

I hope everything in your hotel room is to your liking! I don't think they understood how we English like our tea but I think the message got through eventually – that is, that it should be in a teabag and not a chilled plastic bottle! I checked your schedule, and you're free Sunday evening, so I ordered you your favourite Chinese takeaway for 7:30 EST, ready for a Skype dinner date! There should be some other gifts in your hotel room as well, although you'll get your main gift on Tuesday.

I miss you already. I miss holding your hand, I miss hearing your voice, I miss kissing you. I know it's only going to be a few days, but I'm already counting down the days to when you come home. I framed the photo of us on New Year's Eve that Jordan took to put on my bedside table – the one of us kissing as the new year came in, just before Will tipsily hugged us – although not near the edge where it could get knocked off! I smile whenever I think about the memories we've made together so far, and then I smile even wider when I think about all the memories that there are left to make. I love you, Darcy. I love everything about you. The way your eyes light up when you smile, the way you kiss me on the corner of my mouth when we see each other at the end of the day, even the way you dance round the kitchen when you think no one's watching. You are beautiful inside and out, and I am grateful every day for having you in my life.

All my love,

Lizzy xxxxx

P. S. Happy Valentine's Day!

P. P. S. And don't worry. I won't watch any _Jessica Jones_ while you're away. As long as you don't either!

P. P. P. S I love you.

 **I hope you enjoyed this little chapter! I do hope I'll have some more out soon - as I said at the top, there are a few in the pipeline but I'm struggling with getting them quite right. Feel free to leave any prompts for future one-shots and I will try and get round to them!**

 **Please leave a review letting me know what you thought, and if you enjoyed this and haven't read TSOLAD then do go back and read it!**

 **Thank you again to everyone who read/reviewed etc. TSOLAD; you're all wonderful, amazing people!**

 **Find me on tumblr: singing-fangirl**


End file.
